Sweet cherry
by setsuko-chan
Summary: La vie de Olette bascule le jour ou sa mère lui annonce soudainement qu'elle souhaite se remarier. Entre alors dans sa vie une nouveau père et deux frères bien différent mais des plus charmants...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma tout première fic sur Kingdom Hearts, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous et toute...

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle famille

Dans un lycée du centre de Tokyo, les classes étaient pour la plupart désertes. Beaucoup d'élève étaient rentrés chez eux ou à leur club. Dans la salle de la première B les élèves présents étaient de couvés en cette fin de semaine.

- Tu te rend compte Kairi, elle me dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde.

- Ecoute Olette, ta mère va se remarier ce n'est pas si dramatique.

- Pas dramatique !! cria Olette, qui fis sursauter les quelques élèves encore présent. Mais je ne connais même pas l'homme avec qui elle va se marier.

- Tu m'a bien dit que ce soir tu devais aller au restaurant non ?

- Oui mais...

- C'est l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaitre laisse lui au moins le bénéfice du doute.

Olette réfléchis un instant et acquiesça.

- Tu à sans doute raison, mais si il ne me déplait, pas de seconde chance.

Kairi éclata de rire.

- Pas de seconde chance, tu à raison répéta Kairi en souriant.

La porte de la classe coulissa et un jeune homme au cheveux argenté s'avança dans la classe d'un pas bien assuré, il fit gloussé quelques filles et s'avança vers Kairi et Olette. Cette dernière chuchota quelque chose à son amie et attrapa son sac avant de filer.

- Olette l'interpela Riku.

- Quoi répondit la jeune fille quelque peu énervé.

- Non rien...

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Riku se tourna alors vers Kairi qui était toujours assise.

- Kairi tu pourrais me prêter ton cahier de Japonais ?

- Tu n'a pas copier ?

- Hé non je me suis endormis.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas demander son cahier à Axel plutôt qu'à moi ?

- Il est partis avant que je n'est put lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il doit encore avoir un de ses rendez-vous débile.

Kairi soupira et tendit son cahier au garçon.

- Merci...vous allez encore m'en vouloir longtemps ?

- Moi non, mais c'est surtout elle.

- Cela va quand même faire un an.

- Ce genre de souvenirs à du mal à s'effacer aussi bien dans l'esprit que dans le cœur laisse lui encore du temps.

Riku acquiesça fixant la porte par laquelle Olette avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Olette tu est prête, on va y aller.

- Oui maman cria la jeune fille.

Elle descendit l'escalier vêtue d'une robe bleue ses cheveux relevé en chignon.

- Tu est très jolie lui assura Tifa.

- Merci 'man. Toi aussi t'es plutôt pas mal.

Sa mère rigola, elle était habillé d'une robe longue et noir ses cheveux était détaché.

- Bon on va pouvoir y aller déclara Olette.

- Hum...Olette merci pour ce soir.

- Bah je peux au moins faire ça.

- Arriver au restaurant tu auras une grande surprise.

- Je crains le pire rigola Olette.

Elles quittèrent la maison après avoir fermer à clé. Elles roulèrent quinze petites minutes et se stoppèrent devant un restaurant des plus chic.

- J'espère qui c'est lui paie l'addition.

Tifa leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de sa fille. Après s'être garé Tifa et Olette entrèrent dans le restaurant, le réceptionniste vient à leur rencontre.

- Bonsoir mesdames.

Olette pouffa de rire c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appeler madame. Sa mère lui donné un petit coup de coude discret.

- Bonsoir, notre table est au nom de Mr Strife répondit Tifa.

- Oh oui, Mr Strife nous à prévenu, il sera quelque peu en retard. Je vais vous conduire à votre table, suivez moi je vous pris.

Elles suivirent le réceptionniste à travers la salle du restaurant superbement décoré et s'arrêtèrent à un grande table ronde.

- Voila votre table mesdames.

Il les salua et repartis. Olette remarqua alors qu'il y avait cinq couverts et pas trois. La jeune fille questionna sa mére du regard alors que cette dernière prenait place à la table.

- Maman comment ça se fait qu'il y est cinq couverts et non pas trois ?

- Tu verra ma chérie c'est ça la surprise.

Olette fronça les sourcils qu'est ce que sa mère avait put bien inventer, peut être y avait t-il des invités ?

- Tifa désolé du retard...

Olette vit sa mère se levait en quatrième vitesse et allait embrasser un homme assez grand au cheveux blond en pique et de magnifique yeux bleue. Elle devait bien l'avouer c'était un bel homme. Elle se leva alors que sa mère se tournait vers elle.

- Cloud voici ma fille Olette.

- Bonsoir répondit timidement Olette.

- Bonsoir, alors c'est toi la fameuse Olette. Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Elle acquiesça en silence, Cloud lui semblait quelqu'un de bien.

- Olette poursuivis Cloud, je te présente mes fils Sora et Roxas.

- Fils...Sora...Roxas répéta incrédule Olette.

Deux jeune homme de son âge s'avancèrent vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. L'un avait à peu prés la même coupe de cheveux que Cloud sauf que ses cheveux était châtain, il avait aussi les même yeux bleue que son père. L'autre avait des cheveux blond ébouriffés et des yeux aussi bleue que les deux autres.

- Bonsoir dirent les deux garçon en même temps.

- ...

Olette ne répondit rien ce contentant de cligner des yeux. Sa mère toussota pour dissiper la soudaine gêne.

- On devrais prendre place poursuivis Tifa je meurt de faim.

- Oui, oui rigola Cloud.

Tout le monde prit place, alors qu'Olette restait debout prés de sa chaise repassant dans sa tête la scène qui avait eu lieu. Elle n'était pas en colère loin de là, ce qui étonner vraiment Olette. Non elle était surprise au point de rester bloquer, elle fixa les quatre autres cherchant à comprendre. Tifa se leva.

- Ma chérie tu devrais t'assoir non ?

- ...

Olette acquiesça en silence et s'asseya prés de sa mère. Un serveur arriva et leur donna les cartes.

- On devrait prendre un apéritifs ?

- Bonne idée s'écria soudainement Sora, je prendrais bien un daikiri.

- Sora c'est alcoolisé.

- Je sait papa c'est justement pour ça.

Cloud arracha la carte des main de son fils.

- Tu prendra un soda et c'est tout alcoolique.

- Cloud une bouteille de champagne ça te va ? lui demanda Tifa.

- Bonne idée, Roxas, Olette vous prendrez quoi ?

- Un jus de fruits répondit le jeune homme.

- Co...comment ?

Tout le monde la regarda surpris, Tifa craignait le pire.

- Comment vous pouvez accepter cela ?

Elle désigna Cloud et Tifa du doigt.

- Le plus important c'est qu'il soit heureux non ? répondit simplement Sora.

- Quoi ? mais tu ne connais même pas ma mère. Ton père se marie avec une femme dont tu ne sait rien.

- Si on connait Tifa depuis un an.

- Un...an...

Olette fixas sa mère avec des yeux exorbités.

- Tu compter m'en parler quand ? Alors tu côtoie un homme depuis un an et tu ne m'en parle que maintenant...

Tifa se releva brusquement visiblement très en colère.

- Olette Anna Lockheart tu va m'écouter. Je suis d'accord avec toi j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais est ce une raison pour monter sur t'es grand chevaux, je vais me marier avec Cloud que sa te plaise ou non et Roxas et Sora seront t'es frère point barre.

Elle ressaya aussi brusquement qu'elle c'était lever. Olette trembler de tout ses membres mais elle pleurerait pas, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle fit volte face vers Cloud, Roxas et Sora et leur fit une courbette.

- Je suis désolé réussi t-elle à articuler. Bonne soirée.

Elle quitta le restaurant sous les yeux médusés de tout le restaurant qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Elle crut entendre sa mère lui criait après . Elle se mêla à la foule alors que la pluie commencer à tomber. Elle se rendit vers un arrêt de bus ou elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas un yen en poche. Elle soupira, Olette s'en voulait ce qui c'était passé au restaurant mais sa mére avait quand même une part de responsabilité. Deuxiéme soupir Olette regarda les gens courir se mettre à l'abri ou les couple coller l'un contre l'autre sous la pluie.

- Olette !?

Cette dernière releva la tête étonnée, devant elle ce tenait Roxas complètement mouillé et essoufflé.

- Ont t'a cherché...partout.

Elle regarda Roxas, il était vraiment craquant, elle rougis violemment et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

- Euh...je...oui.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tout le monde c'est fait du soucis tu sait...

- Comment pouvez vous vous faire du soucis pour une personne dont vous ne sachez rien ?

- C'est vrai affirma Roxas mais on est bientôt de la même famille non ? Alors il faut s'entraider.

- Même famille hein je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette idée.

- Bah c'est vrai que Sora est parfois chiant mais il à c'est bon côté.

Olette éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Roxas.

- Bon je vais appeler mon père lui dire qu'on arrive devant le resto.

- Ok...

Quelque minutes après ils furent de retour au restaurant, après de multiples excuses et embrassade tout le monde retourna dans le restaurant pour un repas bien mérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors finalement ce c'est bien passer ?

- Ouais ils sont plutôt bien au final.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

- Sauf que ma mère me réservais une autre surprise.

- Quoi demanda Kairi curieuse.

- Je suis en train de déménager dans une nouvelle maison.

- Sérieux. Ça ne t'éloigne pas trop de l'école ?

- Au contraire j'ai même plus besoin de prendre le bus.

- Olette...cria Sora

- Bon je dois te laisser Kairi, je te raconterais tout lundi bisous.

- Bye.

Olette raccrocha son portable et le fourra dans sa poche.

- Quoi hurla Olette.

- Viens m'aider à porter ce carton il est super lourd.

Olette soupira et alla rejoindre le jeun homme dehors.

- Tu peux pas le porter tout seul ? Roxas y arrive lui.

- C'est normal il ne porte que des carton léger.

Le concerné lui fit un doigt d'honneur très vite réprimander par son père qui lui mis une claque derrière la tête. Olette sourie et se dirigea vers le blond.

- Cloud tu veux bien m'aider à porter ce carton s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur laisse moi faire. Je dois le mettre dans ta chambre ?

- Non la chambre de Sora.

Cloud acquiesça et disparu dans les escaliers.

- Ton père n'est pas une chochotte lui au moins.

Sora la foudroya du regard.

- Il y à tout mes livres dedans.

- Seulement des livres...t'es vraiment une grosse chochotte.

- Oh toi si je t'attrape...

Sora se lança à la poursuite de Olette à travers la maison. Le soir arriva vite et tout le monde se retrouva à table.

- Alors demanda Sora vous compter vous marier quand ?

- Fin aout nous parait une bonne période répondit Tifa.

- Nous ferons quelque chose en petit comité, avec l'achat de la nouvelle maison il faudra faire attention au finance pendant quelque temps.

- Au faite Olette, Sora et Roxas irons au même lycée que toi annonça Tifa, leur ancie...

Olette recracha son verre.

- Quoi je vais aussi devoir les supporte au lycée. C'est un vrai cauchemar.

- Cauchemar ? Si j'étais une fille est que je devais vivre avec moi je pense plutôt que ce serais un rêve.

- Bwwweeeee...frissonna Olette.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre tout le monde était partie se coucher. Tard dans la nuit l'orage et la pluie pointèrent le bout de leur nez, Olette se réveilla en sursaut elle n'avait jamais aimé l'orage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre il pleuvait des cordes et ce n'était pas prés de s'arrêter. La jeune fille pris son coussin et alla dans le couloir devant la chambre de sa mère et de son futur père. Elle n'était pas sur qu'ils accepte mais elle devait au moins tentait le coup, elle entre dans la chambre et se dirigea à peu feutré vers le lit...

- Maman, pa...Cloud je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Hum...

Sa mère se frotta les yeux et fit un sourire fatigué à sa fille.

- J'étais étonnée de ne pas te voir ma chérie...aller viens.

Olette souria et monta dans le lit entre Cloud et Tifa.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Cloud d'une vois ensommeillé.

- Rien c'est Olette qui à peur de l'orage.

- Hum...ok.

Il fit un peu de place à Olette, finalement cette nouvelle famille n'était peut être pas si mal...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent snif...

Note : Désolé du gros retard je m'excuse, j'ai eu un grand manque d'inspiration et tout c que j'écrivais me sembler nul. Bref revoilà l'inspiration et j'espère que cette fois ça durera, bonne lecture à tous et toutes en espérant que cela vous plaira et merci pour les rewies.

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres

Le lundi matin tout le monde se leva tranquillement. La tension du vendredi soir c'était peu à peu dissipé. Olette commençait doucement à s'habituer a sa nouvelle famille. Tifa embrassa tout le monde et fila en coup de vent, elle était avocate dans un cabinet de grande renommé. Tout le monde se mit donc à table dans un silence quasi religieux, seule la mastication exagéré de Sora venait troublait le calme. Finalement excédé par le bruit Olette craqua.

- Sora fais moins de bruit s'il te plaît et évite de manger la bouche ouverte on dirait un cochon.

Roxas pouffa de rire alors que l'autre leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua.

- C'est instinctif je ne fais pas attention.

- Hé bien tu à des instincts de cochon lui répondit Olette.

Roxas pouffa de rire une fois de plus.

- Ca va, ça va râla Sora en laissant échapper quelques céréales.

- Ta mère ne t'a donc pas appris la propreté...

Sora s'arrêta de mastiquer, Roxas lâcha sa petite cuillère et Cloud qui ne c'était pas manifester jusque là, s'étrangla avec son café.

- Je...j'ai dit quelque chose de mal bégaya Olette.

Sora se leva brusquement de table.

- Je vais me laver marmonna ce dernier...

Il fila de la cuisine et referma la porte sans douceur. Olette interrogea Cloud et Roxas du regard, ils lui firent un sourire désoler. Olette se mordit la lèvre inférieur, avait t-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais mentionner une seule fois leur mère, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses enfants était si mauvaise ? Finalement Cloud se leva lui aussi.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

Il s'adressait plus à Roxas qu'a elle. Elle fit la moue la prochaine fois elle tournerait sept fois la langue dans sa bouche. Roxas releva la tête vers elle avec toujours ce sourire désolé.

- Pardon mais c'est un sujet difficile surtout pour Sora.

Olette acquiesça en silence apparemment elle avait vu juste la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec leur mère n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle changea de sujet et demanda à Roxas si il était prés pour sa rentrée.

- Je pense oui, c'est toujours un peu effrayant, des nouveaux profs et de nouveaux élèves...

- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien ce lycée est très bien, évidement il y à toujours des emmerdeurs mais en général c'est calme.

- Oui Tifa m'a dit beaucoup de bien de ton lycée. Et puis c'est cool que tu sois là tu pourras nous faire visiter.

Roxas lui fit un grand sourire digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice. Décidément elle le trouvait vraiment craquant, elle se mit une claque mentale alors que Sora rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine habillé de son uniforme. Il se tourna vers Olette.

- Désolé...

Olette baissa la tête elle ne savait plus trop ou se mettre.

- Je...oui pas de soucis.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence sous le regard amusé de Cloud, Olette s'éclipsa prétextant qu'elle devait aller se doucher. Une demi heure plus tard tout le monde était fin prêt, Cloud les déposa devant leur lycée. A peine eurent t-ils mis un pied en dehors de la voiture que les élèves chuchotaient déjà sur leur passages, la plupart des filles gloussé, Olette fronça les sourcils a peine arrivé et déjà populaire.

- Franchement c'était déjà comme ça dans votre ancien lycée râla Olette.

- Quoi donc demanda Sora incrédule.

Vraiment pensa Olette quelle abruti.

- Hé bien tous ces gens qui chuchotent sur votre passages, les horribles gloussement de poules hystériques...et j'en passe.

- Oh ça !! Sora haussa les épaules, j'ai l'habitude.

- Erf c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, vantard.

- C'est la strict vérité.

- Tsssss...

- Moi je n'aime pas ça, vraiment tous ces gens qui te fixent. J'ai l'impression d'être un objet dans une vitrine répondit Roxas.

- Mon dieu si certain garçon du lycée t'entendaient ils t'étriperaient.

Roxas éclata de rire.

- Franchement c'est n'importe quoi...

Le trio arriva à leur casier respectif ou ils échangèrent leur chaussure de ville contre celles obligatoires du lycée.

- Hey Olette te voila je te cherché.

- Salut Kairi ça...

Elle s'interrompit voyant que son amie ne l'écoutait plus, elle fixait Roxas et Sora. Elle s'approcha de Olette et lui chuchota.

- Ne me dis pas que ces eux t'es demi frères ?

- Si mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à d'extraordinaire.

- Tu veux rire, ils sont craquants tu va faire des jalouses crois moi.

Olette soupira vraiment elle n'avait pas de chance, Kairi se dirigea vers Sora et Roxas avec un grand sourire.

- Salut je suis la meilleur amie de Olette, je m'appelle Kairi enchanté.

Sora fut le premier à répondre avec un sourire de star.

- Moi c'est Sora ravie de faire t'a connaissance dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et moi je suis son frère Roxas.

- Bienvenue dans notre lycée j'espère que vous passerais une bonne année ici.

- J'en suis sur répondit Sora fixant Kairi un peu trop intensément.

- Bon coupa Olette on feraient mieux de filer en cours avant que ca ne sonne.

- Tu à raison allons y....

- On arrive dans cinq petite minute Olette, j'aimerais encore discuter avec Sora...

- Euh...oui d'accord répondit Olette sans vraiment comprendre.

Olette et Roxas montèrent vers leur classe sans un bruit, Kairi s'intéresser telle déjà à Sora ? Si c'était le cas elle ne perdait pas de temps.

- Désolé pour mon frère il se comporte vraiment comme un abruti.

- Bah tu sais les hormones sa peut jouer des tours surtout à notre âge...tiens voila la salle de classe.

Alors que Olette laisser passer Roxas quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que Riku, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? hurla telle.

- Je veux juste discuter calme toi s'il te plaît ?

- Discuter tu veux rire, je te l'es déjà dit je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi.

- Tu va encore penser à ça pendant combien de temps ? Ça va faire un an tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?

- Va te faire foutre.

Olette se retourna vivement, Riku tenta de la retenir une fois de plus mais Roxas venue de nulle part s'interposa.

- Tu à entendu non ? Elle t'a dit d'aller te faire foutre alors laisse là.

- T'es qui toi au juste ?

- Son demi-frère alors fous lui la paix compris.

- Ben voyons et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Roxas et Riku se firent face prés à se sauter dessus si il le fallait. Olette soupira et s'interposa entre les deux jeune homme.

- Roxas ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de te battre, ce type n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Riku.

- Et toi je te le répète pour la centième fois ne m'adresse plus la parole, je ne veux plus te voir.

La jeune fille attrapa Roxas par le bras, ce dernier foudroya Riku du regard.

- C'était qui ce mec ? Et qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Laisse tomber Roxas c'est sans importance.

- Pour moi ça à de l'importance, j'ai horreur de ce genre de type qui ce prennent pour le nombril du monde.

- Enfin bref peu importe, je me demande ou sont Kairi et Sora ?

- Surement encore en train de discuter ce que j'espère c'est que Sora....

Roxas s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et regarda Olette gêner.

- Enfin ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance on devrait aller en cours.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivis Roxas dans la salle de cours, Kairi et Sora arrivèrent in extrémis avant que la sonnerie ne retentissent. Olette soupira elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Sora et Kairi avait bien pu se racontés le professeur arriva et le cours démarra dans un silence quasi religieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa arriva à l'heure au cabinet elle salua ses collègues et s'engouffra dans son bureau ou une pile de dossier l'attende, elle soupira a peine arriver et déjà un tonne de travail. On toqua à la porte et la secrétaire entra un café à la main elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Mlle Lockeheart ou devrais je dire Mme Strife.

Tifa se mit à rougir malgré elle et un sourire étira ses lévres.

- Désole ça me fait toujours bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être encore une adolescente qui va avoir son premier rendez-vous.

La secrétaire gloussa.

- Aaah l'amour...enfin tenez voila votre café.

- Merci.

- Au faite ce matin une dame à appeler elle désirait vous parlez.

- Une femme ? Elle à donné son nom ou le motif de son appel ?

- Non elle à juste dit que c'était très important et elle à bien assisté sur le mot important.

Tifa haussa les épaules.

- Hé bien si c'est important elle rappellera surement...bon je vais me mettre au travail merci beaucoup pour le café.

La secrétaire acquiesça en souriant et sortis du bureau, Tifa se tourna vers la grande fenêtre, elle contempla la ville d'un air absent. Ce coup de fil la préocupé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Il t'a demandé quoi ?

- Si je voulais sortir avec lui.

Olette s'étrangla presque avec son jus d'orange.

- Et tu à répondu quoi ?

- Pour te dire la vérité j'ai hésité un moment après tout je ne connais pas tellement Sora.

- Tu à raison tu ne le connais pas bien et...

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec. J'avoue que je n'est pas pu résisté il est tellement craquant avec ses beaux yeux bleue et...

- Oui bon j'ai compris.

- On à décidé d'aller à un parc d'attraction

- ha bon quand ça ?

- Mercredi après les cours et j'aimerais que tu vienne.

- Surement pas si c'est pour que je tienne la chandelle non merci.

- Mais tu ne tiendra pas la chandelle Selphie sera avec toi et puis tu n'auras qu'a demandé à Roxas de venir.

- Je c'est pas trop, j'ai jamais trop aimé les parcs.

- S'il te plaît !!!

- Bon d'accord c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

- Génial je t'adore tu verra on va bien s'amuser.

- J'espère aussi...bon je vais aller prévenir Selphie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes et tous, désolé de la lenteur de ma fanfic mais j'ai du mal à écrire mes chapitre, je continue tout de même la publication même si il se passe pas mal de temps entre chaque publication. Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre.

Chapitre 3

Il faisait un soleil éclatant en ce début de mercredi après midi, le parc d'attraction "jungleworld" était plein à craqué. Olette, Roxas et Sora attendaient Kairi et Selphie. Olette se tourna vers Sora.

- Pfft tu parle d'un rendez -vous, je comprend même pas pourquoi Kairi à accepté cette sortie.

- Je suis irrésistible....il ne faut pas être jalouse Olette.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire charmeur. Olette vira au rouge pivoine.

- Espèce d'abruti c'est quoi ces sous entendus pourris.

- Sous entendus ?

Il prit un air faussement outrée, Roxas lui donna un bon coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu n'est vraiment qu'un coureur de jupon.

- Telle est ma nature.

Sora éclata de rire, Olette fronça les sourcils.

- Ne lui brise pas le cœur.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de rire devant le regard sérieux de Olette, il baissa la tête un peu honteux.

- Ne t'inquiète je lui ferais pas de fausses promesses.

Olette acquiesça.

- Hé salut tout le monde.

Sora afficha de nouveau son sourire colgate et Olette se mit elle aussi à sourire devant la mine réjouis de Kairi.

- Selphie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Oh non elle nous rejoindra plus tard avec des amis à elle.

- Bon alors que fait on ?

Sora passa une main dans ses cheveux et attrapa la main de Kairi.

- Bien on va vous laisser après tout c'est notre rendez-vous.

Kairi éclata de rire.

- Ok on se rejoint tous ici vers six heures.

- Mais je....

- A toute.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent et ils disparurent bientôt dans la foule.

- Sympa de nous laisser en plan ici.

- On à cas en profiter pour s'amuser.

Olette se tourna vers Roxas, elle déglutit péniblement elle devait bien admettre mais le fais de rester avec Roxas la rendait nerveuse. Elle soupira et se ressaisis.

- D'acc....d'accord.

- Bon on commence par quel attraction ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Vraiment ?!? Alors le train fantôme on va commencer doucement.

Le jeune homme attrapa Olette par la main et l'entraîna vers le train, ils avaient de la chance l'attente ne serait pas trop longue. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait quasiment que des couples autour d'eux, le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues, décidément c'est dernier jour cela devenez une vrai manie.

- Tu va bien Olette ? Tu est toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?

- N...non ça va j'ai juste un peu trop chaud.

Roxas acquiesça visiblement pas très convaincu.

- OLETTE COMMENT A TU PU OSER ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se retourna, elle écarquilla les yeux, Axel courait vers elle les bras grand ouvert et un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle esquiva de justesse l'étreinte d'Axel et se tourna furieuse vers lui.

- Ça va pas de crier des trucs pareil en public !!!

- Tu à honte de mon amour avoue c'est ça.

Axel se jeta à terre faisant semblant de pleurer, certaine jeune fille de le file foudroyait Olette du regard.

- Axel je t'en prie relève toi.

Il éclata de rire et acquiesça à Olette. Il se rendit soudainement compte de la présence de Roxas et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage d'Axel.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ma trompé ma tendre Olette.

- Franchement Axel tu n'en rate pas une.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos furieuse, Roxas souris et se tourna vers Axel.

- Tu est tout seul ?

- Non je suis avec eux.

Joignant le geste à la parole il indiqua Selphie et Riku qui attendaient un peu plus loin. A la vue de Riku Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois ça.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

- J'ai vu votre altercation lundi matin dans le couloir.

- Ha oui, je n'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont il insistait avec Olette. Certaine personne ne comprenne pas ce que "non" veut dire.

- Hum je vois...en fait je me demander si ça te dirait de rejoindre l'équipe de basket ?

- Euh je suis pas sur d'être le mieux placé pour l'équipe tu devrais mieux demander à mon frère.

- Je lui ai déjà proposé mais il est déjà engagé dans le club de course.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai un peu l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

- Aller quoi ça te coûte rien de faire un essaie.

- Axel à raison faire partis d'un club de sport est un bon point pour ton dossier scolaire.

- Écouter moi ça, Olette la sagesse même.

- Crétin...

- Ben pourquoi pas après tout, dis moi quand tu veux que je vienne faire les essaie.

- Super tu me sauve la vie.

- Roxas c'est à notre tour de passer.

- J'arrive...

Roxas partis en courant sous le regard amusé du rouquin qui rejoignit ses deux amis.

- Il accepté je suppose.

- Hé t'a perspicacité m'étonnera toujours Riku.

- Je suppose que tu ne lui à pas non plus dit que je faisais partis de l'équipe ?

- En plein dans le mille, si je le lui avais dit il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté.

- Si il y à un problème tu seras le seul et unique responsable.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient.

- Si tu le dis.

- Dites les gars je veux pas interrompre votre discutions mais moi je m'ennuie.

Axel se tourna vers Selphie qui taper du pied d'impatience.

- Oui, oui on y va ma Salsifis.

- Cool alors si on aller aux montagnes russes ?

- A vos ordres princesse.

Axel tendit son bras à Selphie qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper, Riku les suivis un peu à contre cœur il n'avais jamais aimé les hauteurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora jeta un œil à l'énorme horloge qui trôné au milieu de la grande roue.

- Il va bientôt être six heures tu faire un dernier tour de manège ?

- Déjà le temps passe si vite...

- On pourra toujours revenir une prochaine fois.

Kairi souri tristement et se tourna vers Sora, elle lui montra la grande roue.

- Si on faisait un tour ?

- Ok...

Kairi lui attrapa la main.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il lui fit signe que non et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue, une fois à bord de la nacelle un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Kairi regarder le ciel avec toujours cette air triste quant à Sora il fixait Kairi.

- Tu va bien ?

- Oui je suis juste un peu mélancolique.

- Et il y à une raison particulière ?

- Le temps, les jours passe tellement vite c'est vraiment effrayant.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Je crois que si je t'en parle maintenant je vais me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

- ...

- Sora...sors avec moi.

- Hein mais on ne ce connaît pas encore assez pour vraiment sortir ensemble. Et puis j'ai promis à Olette de ne pas te faire souffrir, en plus de ça je suis un vrai coureur de jupon je...

- C'est pas grave, vraiment tu peux courir après toutes les filles que tu veux ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi juste pour un temps, même si tu fais semblant de m'aimer...

Sora fixa Kairi étonné c'était bien la première qu'on lui faisait une proposition pareil.

- Je ne c'est pas vraiment ce qui te motive pour vouloir tellement sortir avec moi, amis je ne dirais jamais non à une aussi joli fille.

Kairi éclata de rire.

- Merci Sora...sincèrement merci.

Alors que Kairi s'approcher doucement du visage de Sora le portable de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Il pesta intérieurement et décrocha.

- J'espère que c'est important ?!

- On vous attend à la plage dépêchez vous.

- Ok on arrive.

Sora raccrocha alors que la grande roue s'arrêta de tourner.

- Ils nous attendent à la plage.

- D'accord on va les rejoindre, Sora s'il te plaît n'en parle à personne ok ?

- Ne t'en fais pas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombé, le petit groupe s'amuser sur la plage déserte profitant du calme ambiant. Sora fonça sur Roxas pour le renverser dans le sable.

- On vous à manquer ?

- Abruti laisse moi me relever je vais être couvert de sable.

- Pas question hé,hé.

Pendant que Roxas et Sora batailler dans la sable, Olette se dirigea vers son amie un peu inquiète.

- Kairi tout c'est bien passer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout c'est très bien passer.

- Vraiment, je suis contente alors.

- C'est officielle maintenant je sors vraiment avec Sora.

Kairi dépassa Olette, qui la suivis avec des yeux étonnés.

- Non t'es sérieuse ?!

- Bien sur.

Kairi éclata de rire, les deux jeunes filles se joignirent au petit groupe. Tout le monde s'allongea dans la sable. Olette regarda le ciel étoilé et souri.

- C'était cool comme journée faudra qu'on recommence.

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête quand soudainement Axel se releva brusquement.

- Regarder tout le monde une étoile filante.

Chacun redressa la tête faisant un souhait silencieux rempli d'espoir et de promesse...


	4. Chapter 4

Voila un autre chapitre qui arrive un peu plus vite que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaire et je remercie NamMisa pour la review et aussi ceux qui suive cette histoire. Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines c'était écoulé depuis la sortie au parc "jungleworld", Sora avait tenu sa promesse et n'avais pas parlé de la discutions qu'il avait eu avec Kairi. Il était affalé dans le canapé du salon avec Roxas à regarder la télévision de son côté Olette se prenait la tête avec des équations. Tifa et Cloud arrivèrent dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres.

- Écouter les enfants pour vous c'est bientôt les vacances et aussi le mariage. Avec Tifa on à décider que juste après le mariage on s'envoleraient pour Paris. Donc nous vous laisserons la maison pour quatre jours.

Sora se releva brusquement s'intéressant enfin à la conversation.

- Vous êtes sérieux vous nous laissez la maison pour quatre jours ?!

Olette se tourna elle aussi vers ses parents.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ?

- Je pense que vous êtes maintenant assez grand pour vous prendre en charge seuls pendant quatre petits jours.

- C'est surtout pour Sora que je m'inquiète.

Ce dernier la foudroya du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que Roxas et toi vous veillerez bien sur lui.

Sora pesta un peu plus.

- Franchement j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour un abruti.

- Sora je suis sur que Olette, Roxas et ton père disaient juste cela pour te taquiner.

- Mouais je sais...

Tifa s'avança vers Sora et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Bon on pourra inviter quelques amis.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu appelle quelque amis ?

- Deux ou trois c'est bien non ?!

- Du moment que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit ça me va.

- T'inquiète papa, maman Olette et là pour veiller sur nous.

Ce fut au tour de Olette de le foudroyer du regard. Tifa regarda sa montre et sursauta.

- Bon je vous laisse je suis déjà en retard pour mon audience, à ce soir.

Elle embrassa Cloud qui lui fit un grand un sourire, Olette se demanda un instant si le sourire colgate n'était pas un héritage génétique des Strife. Il se tourna vers ses enfants.

- Bon moi aussi je dois y aller, les vendeurs doivent m'attendre à ce soir.

Sora se leva lui aussi.

- Bon j'y vais aussi Kairi m'attend on va au cinoche donc à ce soir aussi.

Olette suivis Sora du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, Kairi et elle passer beaucoup moins de temps ensemble que se soit au lycée ou en dehors, elle se sentait un peu mise sur la touche. Roxas vint se planter devant elle l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu va bien ?

- Pas vraiment depuis que Kairi sors avec Sora elle me met carrément sur la touche on fait pratiquement plus rien ensemble.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Roxas.

- Dis moi franchement ce ne serait pas de la jalousie tout simplement.

Olette piqua un fard.

- Pas du tout enfin, je ne serais jamais jalouse de ma meilleur amie. C'est juste que ça fais bizarre de plus être autant avec elle...c'est tout.

- Ben je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde la première fois.

Olette fixa Roxas étonnée.

- Tu à déjà eu une copine ?

Ce fit au tour de Roxas de piquer un fard.

- C'était un truc de gamin, je suis pas resté longtemps avec elle.

- Vraiment c'était en quelle année ?

- Rah t'es vraiment trop curieuse...c'était quand j'étais en quatrième.

- Pourquoi tu l'a plaquée ?

- C'est elle qui m'a plaqué...

- Ha désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas c'était mieux comme ça. C'est sur que au début ça m'a fait mal mais c'est vite passé. Tréve de bavardage je dois aller faire des essaie pour le basket ça te dit de venir ?

- Pourquoi pas ce sera peut être amusant.

Roxas attrapa son sac de sport suivis de Olette qui referma derrière eux, en arrivant dans la rue elle cru voir une femme les regarder mais le temps qu'elle tourne de nouveau la tête elle avait disparu.

- Tout va bien Olette ?

- Hein...oui, oui bien sur on peut y aller...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme ce dirigea à grand pas vers la maison, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver l'adresse c'est effort avait porter ces fruits. Elle c'était préparé pendant plusieurs jours à cette rencontre qui aller peut être l'aider à tourner la page sur une lourde faute qu'elle souhaitait voir s'effacer.

Encore deux rues et elle y serait enfin , alors qu'elle tourner la ou se trouvait leurs maison son coeur rata un battement. L'un d'eux était sortis un sac de sport sur l'épaule, elle s'apprêter à courir lorsqu'une jeune fille sortis à son tour de la maison et l'aperçu, elle disparue de sa vue le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle partis en courant ses résolutions envolés, finalement elle n'était pas encore prête...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxas pesta, décidément Axel était un abruti. Tout l'équipe de basket était là jouant tranquillement et au milieu du groupe Riku. Il se glissa sans bruit derrière Axel.

- Je vais te tuer !!!

Le rouquin sursauta et se retourna vers Roxas avec un énorme sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit tu ne serais pas venu.

- Je peux encore repartir...

- Tu ne le feras pas, tu ne l'avoueras jamais mais intérieurement tu brûle d'envie de te mesurer à lui et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?!

- Tu veux aussi en mettre plein la vue à cette jeune demoiselle.

Axel indiqua Olette qui discuter un peu plus loin avec Selphie, deux très légère trace rouge apparurent sur les joues de Roxas.

- Crois ce que tu veux...mais c'est vrai que j'ai bien envie de me mesurer à Riku.

- Méfie toi c'est de l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, après moi bien sur.

- Ne me sous estime pas j'ai fait quatre ans de basket au collège.

- Alors va te changer champion.

Roxas acquiesça et traversa le gymnase, Riku et lui se croisèrent ils se défièrent du regard sous l'oeil amusé d'Axel qui n'avais pas raté une miette de la scène. Olette s'approcha du rouquin et le salua d'un signe de la main.

- Tu est vraiment un manipulateur.

- Je dirais plutôt que j'ai forcé le destin.

- Dans tout les cas j'espère que Roxas va s'en sortir.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour lui si j'étais toi, il est remonté à bloc.

Olette fixa Axel sans comprendre, Roxas apparu peu après en tenue de basket et rejoignis le rouquin, Selphie ainsi que Olette qui était assis dans les gradins.

- Bon alors je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu va faire un match avec un des joueurs de l'équipe, celui qui marque le plus de point à la fin du temps impartis remporte la victoire.

- Très bien et qui sera mon adversaire ?

- Tu pose la question mais tu connais déjà la réponse...

Roxas se tourna vers Riku qui lui lança un sourire mauvais.

- Tssss je vais en faire qu'une boucher.

Les deux jeunes homme s'avancèrent au milieu du terrain prés à se jeter l'un sur l'autre si c'était nécessaire.

- T'es prêt Roxas tu va connaître le vrai sens du mot souffrance.

- Et toi le vrai sens du mot ridicule.

Selphie se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes balle en main.

- Quand j'aurais lancer la balle le match démarrera...prêt ?!

Selphie lança la balle en l'air et ce fut partis, la jeune fille retourna vers Axel et Olette. Le match dura dix minutes ce fut largement assez pour Axel d'évaluer le niveau de Roxas, le duel se termina pas une égalité au grand damne des deux joueurs qui tenait à prouver sa supériorité à l'un comme à l'autre. Olette se dirigea vers Roxas en souriant.

- Tu à vraiment fais un bon match, je ne savais pas que tu jouer aussi bien au basket.

- Merci mais Riku était tout de même un sacré adversaire, j'ai eu de la chance de faire égalité.

Olette acquiesça il était vrai que Riku était un très bon joueur c'était un des meilleurs et un des piliers de l'équipe. Axel s'avança lui aussi vers le blond pour le féliciter.

- Bravo Roxas, tu est le premier homme à avoir fait égalité avec notre chére Riku. Tu est vraiment bon et tu nous serais très utile pour l'équipe alors ça te tente ?

- Pourquoi pas ça ne me feras pas de mal de me remettre au sport, j'accepte.

- Merveilleux, nous t'attendrons donc ici mardi pour l'entraînement. Aller va te doucher, et à Lundi.

Selphie s'approcha d'Axel et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne trouva pas qu'il ferais un beau couple ?

- Qui ? Roxas et Riku ?!

- Mais non abrutis Olette et Roxas enfin.

- Ils sont frère et soeur.

- Oui mais pas de sang moi je trouve qu'ils seraient trop mimi ensemble.

- Poussé deux coeur innocent ensemble pourquoi pas niark niark. Attend moi je reviens.

Il se dirigea en trottinant vers Olette qui attendais Roxas.

- Dis moi Olette tu ne fais rien ce soir ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Avec Selphie on à découvert une super boîte de nuit, ça te dirais de venir avec Roxas et nous ?

- Hé bien pour moi c'est ok mais je ne sais pas pour Roxas.

- Dis lui de ma part qu'il n'a pas le choix puis si c'est avec toi il acceptera à coup sur.

Olette vira au rouge pivoine à l'allusion de Axel, ce dernier partis le sourire aux lèvres il devait se préparer pour la soirée...


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai eu un gros soucis personnel et donc je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Mais me voilà malgré tout avec ce cinquième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée à tous et toutes...

Ps: Désolé pour les fautes de frappe, de conjugaison et j'en passe mais le français n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

Chapitre 5 :

Les bruits étouffés de la boîte de nuit lui parvenait au dehors, ils faisaient la queue depuis un moment déjà, Olette se demanda un instant comment ils feraient pour rentrés après tout ils étaient tous mineurs. Sauf peut être Axel mais elle n'en était pas sur, Roxas se balançait sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière, soit il était impatient soit il était stressé ou les deux à la fois.

- Ça va Roxas, tu semble impatient.

- J'en ai marre de rester debout, en plus j'aime pas trop les boîtes de nuit.

- Ben tu n'aurais pas du venir, pourquoi tu a accepté alors ?

- Ça paraît évident non ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Non je ne vois pas trop ou est l'évidence.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux visiblement gêner.

- C'est pas grave ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Elle fixa un instant le jeune homme se demandant ce qui lui prenait, Axel revint vers la petite troupe visiblement satisfait.

- Bon on va pouvoir rentrés dans la boîte. Il va falloir resté grouper il y à énormément de monde.

Ils franchirent la porte et descendirent un grand escalier, Olette déglutit péniblement elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et pensa même à faire demi-tour. La musique pousser à fond lui agressa les oreilles, Roaxs lui aussi grimaça seul Axel et Selphie semblaient ne pas être dérangés par le vacarme. Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

- C'EST GENIAL HEIN !!!

Roxas grimaça de nouveau.

- QUOI !!!

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre vers une table libre, un peu à l'écart du bruit.

- Ici on se comprendra mieux. Je disais donc que pensez vous de cette boîte !?

- Ben je trouve que c'est plutôt bruyant.

- T'es vraiment rabat joie Olette, c'est pas si bruyant que ça. Et toi Roxas ?

- Je m'en fous...

- Franchement vous êtes pas drôle.

Axel arriva avec quatre verres aux mélanges colorés.

- Vous allez voir c'est délicieux.

Olette attrapa le verre et le renifla.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est de l'alcool ?!

- Si je te dis que non tu me crois ?

Elle le fixa et souri.

- Je ne boirais pas ça.

- Moi non plus.

Selphie fit la moue.

- Aller au moins danser...

Selphie lança un regard a Axel et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Oblige l'ai à aller sur la piste de danse.

Le roux acquiesça à Selphie et attrapa les deux jeunes gens par le bras et l'ai poussa vers la piste de de danse, il éclata de rire.

- Vous nous remercierez dans dans dix ans...

La foule entoura bientôt les deux jeunes gens, se regardant stupéfait de ce qui venait de ce passer.

- C'était quoi ce plan, Axel est vraiment un abrutis c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte une de ses propositions à la con.

- Et si on partaient ?

- Quoi ?! Mais et Axel et Selphie ?

- Ils pourront très bien s'en sortir sans nous...

Roxas attrapa Olette par la main, il se fraya un chemin à travers les danseurs se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à sortir de la boîte de nuit à l'air libre. Olette respira un grand coup.

- On est vraiment mieux dehors.

- Dis moi franchement pourquoi tu à accepté d'aller en boîte de nuit ?

- Je pensais que ce serais amusant d'aller danser, boire un peu et rigoler.

- On peut très bien s'amuser sans aller dans cette boîte assourdissante, juste à deux.

Olette écarquilla les yeux et son coeur rata un battement, elle crut même voir deux rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Roxas.

- Ppp...pardon tu à dis quoi ?

- Si on allaient voir un film ?

- Ok...pourquoi pas.

Elle suivis Roxas en silence, elle le trouvait un peu bizarre ce soir, d'abord son étrange attitude durant l'attente pour aller en boîte et maintenant ça. Elle n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu la fin de sa phrase, elle se mit une claque mentale ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de ce faire des films à l'eau de rose elle avait mal compris c'était tout. Mais depuis le jour ou elle l'avait vu chaque attention qu'il lui portait aussi infimes soit t-elle lui faisait chaud au coeur mais ce n'était peut être que du au fais que bientôt ils allaient devenir frère et soeur.

- Alors ?!

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux voir quel film ?

- Ben...hum...

Elle fixa les films à l'affiche, la tête dans les nuages elle n'avait pas vraiment fais attention à ce que disais Roxas. Elle avait le chois en très un drame historique, une comédie, un dessin animé pour les petites avec des poneys multicolore, de l'eau de rose et de l'horreur.

- Le film avec les poneys à l'air pas mal.

Olette éclata de rire.

- Je n'imaginer pas que tu avais de tel goût, pourquoi pas meurtres à la plage quatre ça pourrait être marrant.

- Va pour meurtres à la plage.

Une fois les tickets payer, le jeune homme proposa à Olette d'aller chercher du pop-corn et des boissons ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans le cinéma, des couples des familles et même quelques personnes seules. C'est la parmi la foule anonyme qu'elle l'a reconnue la jeune femme de ce matin qui l'ai avaient regardés en sortant de la maison, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Olette jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Roxas qui faisait encore la queue aux friandises et elle suivit le jeune femme qui marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, elle était châtain avec une longue tresses lui tombant dans le dos elle portait aussi une longue robe rose et de simple bottes marron. Olette pris son courage à deux mains et se plaça à la hauteur de la femme.

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez, vous êtes le jeune femme de ce matin ?

De grand yeux verts la fixèrent avec étonnement.

- N...non vous devez vous trompez, vous confondez avec une autre personnes.

- Mais je suis que c'est vous...

Le femme tourna le dos à Olette et repartis dans l'autre sens à vitesse grand V, Olette la suivit déterminer à savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Attendez moi...

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Olette le visage un peu plus dur.

- Écoute je ne faisais que passer dans la rue je n'est rien fais de mal.

- Tout va bien ?

Une homme de carrure imposante arriva vers elles, il avait des cheveux noirs en piques et de beaux yeux bleue.

- Viens Zack, allons ailleurs.

La jeune femme attrapa le dénommé Zack par la main et l'entraîna avec elle, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Olette avant de disparaître. La femme en robe rose lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un; c'était étrange et elle lui avait semblé un peu mal à l'aise.

- Olette !!!

La jeune fille sursauta et aperçu Roxas courant après elle, visiblement énervé.

- Te voila enfin je me demandais où tu étais, j'ai à peine tourné la tête et tu avais disparu enfin on devrait y aller, le film va...

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hein oui bien sûr, j'étais dans la lune désolé.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la salle pour aller voir le film...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ils se sont échappés les deux petits malins.

C'était seulement en fin de soirée qu'Axel et Selphie s'étaient rendu compte de la disparition de Roxas et Olette.

- Ne t'en fait pas Selphie, nous imaginerons un plan plus élaboré la prochaine fois.

Axel ricana triomphalement et Selphie asséna une énorme baffe sur le crâne d'Axel.

- Crétin...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une grande effervescence régner dans la maison en ce début de matinée, ces parents avaient souhaité que le mariage se passe tranquillement chez eux. Seuls les proches avaient été invités à l'heureux événement , l'adjoint au maire qui prononcé les mariages venait d'arriver. Olette contempla sa mère dans sa superbe robe blanche, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Tu est superbe le blanc te va vraiment bien.

- Merci ma chérie c'est un grand jour pour moi, je vais devenir madame Strife.

- Je suis sur que vous allez être heureux ensemble vous formez un beau couple.

Tifa enlaça sa fille les larmes aux yeux, Olette rigola.

- Ne commence pas à pleurer maintenant sinon tu ne va plus t'arrêter.

- Tu à raison, bon c'est à nous de jouez.

- Non c'est à toi de jouer c'est toi la star aujourd'hui.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Olette attrapa la longue traîne de la robe de sa mère, cette dernière souffla un bon coup, la traditionnelle musique de mariage s'éleva dans le jardin et Tifa apparue sous les yeux émerveillés de tous les invités, Roxas et Sora était eux aussi sous le charmes de leurs future mère. Mais de tous c'était Cloud le plus éblouis par Tifa, il attrapa la main de celle-ci sans la quitté du regard. Olette se plaça du côté des demoiselles d'honneurs. Après que le maire et prononcé le mariage et que Tifa et Cloud aient déclarés leur voeux tout le monde se précipita sur les jeunes mariés pour les féliciter, Tifa rouge pivoine ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Olette rejoignit Kairi qui avait été invitée pour l'occasion.

- Maman est vraiment jolie, elle rayonne je suis vraiment contente pour elle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle j'aimerais bien avoir un aussi jolie mariage qu'elle plus tard.

- Tu te marierais avec Sora.

Olette crut voir une lueur de tristesse passait sur le visage de Kairi.

- Je suis jeune j'ai le temps je verrais bien...par contre je connais quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas lâcher des yeux pendant que tu remontais l'allée avec ta mère.

Elle regarda Kairi un peu étonnée et se mit à sourire.

- Tu parle de ma tante le moindre truc que je fais est merveilleux avec elle.

- Non, non je ne parle pas de ta tante.

- ...

Olette haussa les épaules, elle ne voyait pas de qui son amie pouvait bien parler.

- Au faites comme c'est les vacances et que mes parents s'envolent ce soir à Paris tu pourrais passer un peu de temps à la maison, si ça te dit biens sur ?

- Bonne idée sa faisait un moment qu'on c'était pas retrouver ensemble.

- Tu n'a qu'a venir disons vers deux heures comme ça on ira se faire une petite sortie et après soirée dvd.

- Ok ton programme me va. Et si on allaient empiffrées avant qu'il n'y est plus de petits fours.

Les deux jeunes filles se joignirent au reste des invités qui manger de bon coeur au banquet. Sora se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur de la maison, ces parents n'allaient pas être la pendant quatre jours, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'amuser. Le sourire aux lèvres il décrocha le combiné du téléphone et il se mit à téléphoné à toutes ses connaissances, sa fête aller être sûrement géniale.

Le soir venue le mariage était enfin terminer, les invités était rentrés chez eux contents de cette journée. Les valises étaient bouclés Tifa et Cloud allaient pouvoir s'envoler vers leur lune de miel.

- Bon les enfants ne faites pas de bêtises, si il y un problèmes les numéros d'urgence sont affichés sur le frigo...

- Tifa je pense qu'ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls et de toute façon si on retrouve la maison sans dessus-dessous ils auront à faire à moi...

- Bon tu à sans doute raisons, je vous aimes vous trois.

Elle les embrassa chacun leurs tours avant de disparaître dehors, Cloud leurs lança un dernier sourire avant de lui aussi disparaître. Une fois bel et bien partis Sora se mit à sauter en tout sens ricanant comme jamais.

- Ça y est la maison est enfin à nous, ça promet d'être géniale.

Olette se tourna vers Sora les mains sur les hanches.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laissais faire n'importe quoi, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil mon coco.

- Va falloir que tu m'attrape d'abord.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'élança à la poursuite de Sora. Roxas se mit à sourire.

- Eh bien ça promet...


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du soir bonsoir, amis du jour bonjour. Après un moment presque un an je crois je me décidé quand même à publier une nouveau chapitre. Doucement mais surement, je n'abandonne pas cette fic c'est juste que je met un peu de temps ^^. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à faire par de vos impressions bonne ou mauvaises...

Chapitre 6

Olette soupira et raccrocha, Kairi était malade est ne viendrait finalement pas chez elle sa journée était tombé à l'eau. Roxas et Axel était partis pour la journée avec l'équipe de basket avec Selphie qui était la manager pour qu'ils s'entrainent. Elle pesta et s'affala dans le canapé, elle n'avait plus qu'a s'ennuyer jusqu'au retour des autres.

- Olette !!! Elle releva la tête pour faire face à Sora qui portait plusieurs sac plastique remplis de denrées alimentaire.

- Tu ne devais pas sortir ? Olette grogna.

- Techniquement oui mais Kairi est malade quant à Roxas, Axel et Selphie ils sont en camp d'entrainement.

- Je vois... Elle reporta de nouveau sont attention sur les sacs.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ? - Rien de spécial juste des courses.

Elle se releva est farfouilla dans les dites courses, elle sortit des bouteilles de soda, jus de fruits, pizza, hot-dog et cerise sur le gâteaux une bouteille de vodka.

- C'est pour la maison tous ça ? Le visage de Sora se décomposa.

- De quoi je me mêle.

- Si tu fais une fête dit le tout simplement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose que tu vas le répéter aux parents ?

- Non mais je surveillerais ta petite sauterie pour ne pas qu'elle dégénèrent. Le jeune homme grimaça.

- Bon tant que tu ne le répète pas tout va bien je ferais avec.

- Sage décision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le coup de sifflet retentit indiquant aux joueurs la fin du match, Selphie s'approcha du groupe.

- Vous avez bien jouer, voilà vous pouvez aller vous changer.

- Roxas attend.

Le jeune homme se retourna, Axel lui fit signe de venir.

- Qui à t-il ?

- Il faudrait que qu'on passe chez toi je donner un truc à Sora

- Ha bon dans ce cas je me change et on y va.

Roxas et Axel se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires le jeune homme se retourna et fit le V de la victoire à Selphie celle-ci acquiesça en souriant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Olette tu as sorti le karaoké ?

- Oui je suis en train de l'installer.

- Super on est bientôt prêt Axel devrait arriver avec une tonne de cd.

- Tu à mis Roxas au courant au moins ?

- Bah il le sera en tant voulu

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu caches toujours t'es projets aux autres ?

- Parce que la plupart du temps personne ne les approuve, on ne me prend pas au sérieux.

- Tu ne fais rien pour non plus, toujours à faire le pitre à rigoler au bout d'un moment plus personne ne te prends au sérieux.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire sa fais partis de mon caractère.

- La prochaine fois essai tout de même d'en parler ca peu éviter des prises de tête

- Tu à sans doute raison j'essaierais la prochaine fois.

- Bon je vais quand même aller prévenir les voisins

- D'accord je finis les derniers préparatifs.

Elle disparut du salon peu après son départ Axel, Selphie et Roxas arrivèrent à leur tour. Le blond détailla le salon du regard et fixa son frère de manière suspecte.

- C'est quoi tout sa !!!

- Tu poses la question mais tu connais déjà la réponse

- Tu prépares une fête !?! Mais Tifa et papa t'avais bien spécifié pas de fête

- Oublie les un peu et décoince toi aussi on dirait que t'as toujours un balai dans le cul même Olette veut faire la fête.

- Olette...Attends un peu je n'est pas un balai dans le cul.

- Bien sur que oui tu respectes toujours les règles qu'on te dicte rebelle toi un peu.

- Mais...

Axel s'avança à son tour.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton frère tu est bien trop stricte.

- Laisse tomber Axel on à plus qu'à tous ranger sinon le garçon à son papa va faire une crise.

Roxas rouge de fureur explosa.

- TRES BIEN FAITES VOTRE FÊTE DEBILE...

- Génial Roxie c'est vraiment trop facile de te manipuler

Le jeune homme pesta il s'était encore fait avoir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le son poussé au maximum aurait presque put faire trembler les murs, un verre à la main Roxas observer les danseurs évoluaient au rythme de la musique, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de prouver à son frère qu'il n'était pas « coincé ».

Sora, Axel, Selphie et même Olette se déhanchaient comme des fous, le rouquin se faufila en douce derrière le dos de Roxas et lui asséna une bonne claque, le jeune homme manque de faire tomber son verre.

- Ça va pas !!!

- Alors pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin ?

- Bof...

- Va danser, bouge toi un peu.

- Je s'est pas dansé et je bouge comme une moule.

- Demande à Olette de t'apprendre.

Roxas manqua de s'étrangler avec sa paille.

- Ça va pas c'est quoi ses insinuations ?

- Je n'insinue rien c'est une constatation.

- Par rapport à quoi ?!

Le rouquin amena Roxas à l'écart du monde.

- Tu es amoureux d'Olette ça crève les yeux.

Le blond vira au rouge carmin.

- Je...heu....aahh...pff

- Tu vois rien ne m'échappe, va la voir.

- Hors de question !!

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma sœur

- Demi-sœur nuance vous n'avez aucun lien de sang, aller un peu de courage.

Roxas soupira, il releva les épaules et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Olette tu danses avec moi ?

Elle le fixa avec surprise mais accepta sa requête juste à ce moment, la musique changea et un slow s'éleva bientôt de la chaine hi-fi. Un peu plus loin Axel et Selphie rigolaient diaboliquement. Roxas se sentit un peu nerveux et les rougeurs sur le visage d'Olette n'arrange rien. Il n'y tenait plus.

- On pourrait aller discuter dehors ?

- Bien sur.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent dehors à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète, une fois dans le jardin Roxas proposa à la jeune fille de s'assoir, elle s'exécuta. Un petit vent frais lui balaya, il se gratta la tête comment aller t-il pouvoir se confessé ? Sur ce coup là il avait été un peu trop impulsif, mais Sora lui avait bien conseillé de faire les choses comme lui l'entendait.

Il se tourna vers Olette qui jouait avec ses cheveux, il la fixa avec intérêt même en se le disant à lui même cela le gêner. Il était amoureux. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosé et il se mit à sourire.

Olette ?

Elle arrêta de tripoter ses cheveux pour ce concentre sur lui.

- Oui

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire

- C'est grave ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Non enfin c'est juste très important pour moi.

Il se mit à côté d'elle.

- Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte quand nous sommes aller au cinéma.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

- Rendu compte de quoi ?

- Je...

Il lui pris les mains et la sentie frissonnait à son contact.

- Je t'aime...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Son cœur pris soudainement un rythme exagéré et son visage se teinta d'une magnifique couleur rouge, lui avait-il vraiment exprimé ses sentiments ou était-elle encore dans un de ses rêves à l'eau de rose. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui prouva qu'elle était bel et bien dans la réalité ce qui la fis encore plus paniqué.

Elle l'aimais beaucoup elle l'adorais même, Olette se sentais bien avec lui et aimais passé du temps avec le jeune homme...Sa main sur sa joue la fit sortir de sa rêverie, elle lui fis un sourire timide.

Moi aussi...je veux dire...je t'aime.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et pencha la tête, elle ferma les yeux et rencontra les lèvres de Roxas pour un tendre baiser. Jamais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle ne ce serait imaginer dans cette instant là. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Roxas offrit un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

- On...on devraient retourné à l'intérieur tu ne crois pas.

- Tu à raison.

Elle trottina à la hauteur de Roxas et lui pris la main.

- Roxas on devraient garder sa pour nous pour l'instant.

- Tu à raison

Il lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Ce sera notre petit secret...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème a part Sora et Axel qui avait un léger coup dans le nez. Le réveille fut donc un peu dur pour le jeune homme le lendemain matin, c'est donc la bouche pâteuse et la mine morne qu'il arriva au salon. Un bazar monstrueux y régnait et Axel et Olette s'agiter comme des petites fourmis pour nettoyer la pièce, il fixa l'horloge qui indiquait neuf heures.

- Salut vous deux.

Tiens la belle au bois dormant et réveillé, tu nous aides ?

Pas pour le moment je suis vraiment pas en état.

Olette se dirigea vers lui avec une verre et lui tendit.

- Tiens prend sa c'est de l'aspirine ca te feras du bien. Ensuite va te remplir le ventre sa épongera l'alcool et prend une douche.

- Une douche ?! Sa doit aussi me faire du bien.

- Non la douche c'est parce que tu pue.

- Hé ben toujours aussi charmante.

- Merci.

Il attrapa un verre de jus d'orange et se mit à la fenêtre pour observer le voisinage c'est là qu'il la vit. Une femme planter devant le jardin qui observer la maison, il fronça les sourcils elle lui rappeler quelqu'un de familier, la femme en question l'aperçue depuis la fenêtre et fila aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Sora ça va ?

Olette venait d'arriver dans la cuisine les bars chargés de détritus.

- J'ai vu une femme qui observer la maison.

- Vraiment ?! A quoi elle ressemblait.

- Cheveux châtain tressés et yeux vert je pense.

- Vraiment moi aussi je l'ai aperçue il y à deux jours à peu prés, elle était au bout de la rue, tu crois qu'on devrait en parler.

- Je...non ce n'est pas une bonne idée elle ne reviendra sans doute jamais et puis c'est mieux comme ça.

- Comme tu veux...

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

Sora n'était pas sur d'un autre côté il ne préférais pas le savoir si c'était elle...Cela faisais onze ans qu'il avait fais un très sur elle le jour ou elle était partis, elle n'avait aucun droit de revenir maintenant et il ferais tout pour qu'elle ne mette plus les pieds dans leur vies...


End file.
